FlashBack (2) - The Truth
by YDwi
Summary: Mengulang kembali tentang Luhan yang kecelakaan. Dan kebenaran tentang Yixing/HanSoo-LuSoo Fanfiction/Yaoi!


**Title : FlashBack (2) – The Truth**

**Cast : HanSoo/LuSoo, KrisKai, ChanXiu, ChenBaek, TaoHo, dan lainnya.**

**Warning : Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, YAOI!**

**Para Cast bukan milik author tapi milik Tuhan dan Orang tua mereka.**

**_Let's Start_**

**Ydwi Present**

_**Kris and Kai side (author pov)**_

**Hospital.**

Kris menarik tangan Kai menujumeja resepsionis untuk menanyakan kamar Luhan.

"Pemisi," suster yang berjaga di sana menatap Kris yang terengah-engah karena berlari. "Bisa saya bantu?" tanya suster itu disertai senyuman. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dimana pasien yang baru masuk rumah sakit ini?"

Suster itu mengernyit bingung sambil memeriksa komputer. Kai melihat sosok Kyungsoo duduk di depan ruang operasi. "_Hyeong_, itu Kyungsoo." Kai menunjuk Kyungsoo. Kris langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah tunjuk Kai. "Ayo," Kris menarik tangan Kai menuju ke arah Kyungsoo duduk.

**OooO**

_**Chen and Baekhyun side (Author pov)**_

**Luhan home.**

"Baek, ayo, kita ke rumah sakit?" ajak Chen melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Perasaanya sudah lebih sekarang. Chen membawa Baekhyun menaiki motornya lalu melaju ke rumah sakit tempat Luhan berada.

'_Han ge, aku mohon bertahanlah.' Batin Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Chen._

"Tenang, _ne_," Chen memegang tangan Baekhyun mencoba menenangkannya. Baekhyun hanya bergumam '_ne_.' Yang mungkin saja tidak di dengar oleh Chen.

**OooO**

**Author pov**

**Hospital.**

Kyungsoo menangis di dekapan Kris. Kai? Dia pergi ke kantin untuk membeli minum.

"_Hyeong,_" panggil Kyungsoo mengandahkan kepala. Kris menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bertanya, "Sebenarnya, aku belum sepenuhnya mengingat Luhan _gege_, tapi," Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Kris.

"Tapi?" ulang Kris.

"Kenapa aku merasa sedih saat melihat Luhan _gege_ sekarat seperti tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kris mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, "Berarti kamu bisa merasakan perasaan Luhan. Walaupun kamu belum sepenuhnya mengingatnya." Jawab Kris sambil tersenyum tipis.

Cukup lama Kyungsoo dan Kris tidak berbicara sampai sebuah suara mendekat, "Kris _hyeong_, bagaimana keadaan Luhan _ge_?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru datang. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu beranjak menghadap Baekhyun.

"Baek _hyeong_?" panggil Kyungsoo sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo lalu terdengarlah suara isakan dari Baekhyun, "Tolong, ingat Luhan _ge_ lagi. Aku mohon," pinta Baekhyun. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan tanda tanya besar. Harusnya Baekhyun tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu, benar kan?

"_Hyeong_," Kyungsoo melepas pelukan itu sambil melihat Baekhyun. "Bantu aku...bantu aku mengingat Luhan _ge_," Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Kris tersenyum melihat mereka _–Kyungsoo&Baekhyun-_ tetap akur. Memang benar, mempunyai adik seperti Baekhyun perlu di syukuri.

"Duduklah," Kris menyuruh Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chen duduk. Mereka bertiga duduk kembali.

**OooO**

_**Skip time**_

Sudah hampir 5 jam mereka menunggu operasi Luhan selesai. Yang masih terjaga hanya Kris dan Kai.

"_Hyeong,_ apa soal..."

Perkataan Kai langsung terpotong oleh Kris, "Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Aku juga tidak akan memaksa tentang hal itu," Kai menundukkan kepalanya sambil memilin bajunya.

"Kalau aku juga mencintai _hyeong_?" tanya Kai mengalihkan padangannya karena wajahnya yang sudah berubah merah padam. Kris memperhatikan Kai lalu tertawa, "Jangan bercanda, Kai. Kamu mencintai Kyung..."

Kai menatap Kris kesal, "Aku memang mencintai Kyungsoo tapi entah sejak kapan aku jadi...jadi..." Kai menundukkan kepalanya lagi saat merasakan pipinya panas. Kris masih diam dengan pernyataan Kai barusan. Terlalu tiba-tiba.

Kris berpindah tempat ke samping Kai tapi tentu saja dengan perlahan karena Kyungsoo ada di pelukannya sedang tertidur. Kai menjauhkan sedikit posisinya saat Kris ada di sebelahnya. Kris memegang pipi Kai. Hanya mengelusnya.

Kris memposisikan kepala Kai untuk menghadapnya. Dapat Kris lihat wajah Kai yang sudha merah padam karena malu. "Lihat aku," bisik Kris. Kai perlahan melihat Kris yang hanya berjarak beberap senti darinya. Kris tersenyum sejenak lalu menutup matanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai. Mata Kai membelak sempurna saat tahu maksud Kris. Mata Kai perlahan menutup mengikuti Kris.

_(Lampu ruang operasi mati menandakan kegiatan di dalamnya telah usai. Keluarlah beberapa suster yang membawa tempat tidur dorong yang di atasnya terdapat Luhan. Seorang mendekat ke arah Kris dan Kai...)_

_Ehemm...ehemm_

Kai langsung mendorong tubuh Kris hingga terjatuh dan menghasilkan ringisan dari Kris dan Kyungsoo. Ingat, Kyungsoo berada di pelukan Kris. Otomatis Kyungsoo juga ikut terjatuh dengan Kris.

"Soo, _gwenchanha_?" tanya Kai sambil membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Kris melihat Kai sebal lau beridiri sendiri. Dokter tadi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena bingung dengan keadaan yang barusan di lihatnya.

"_Mianhaeyo, uisanim_, bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"

Dokter itu mendangak sedikit saat Kris bertanya. Kris sangat tinggi ingat? #abaikan

"Saudara Luhan sudah menjalani operasi. Saat di bawa kesini pasien banyak kehabisan darah tetapi untung golongan darah pasien tidak terlalu langka. Dan pihak rumah sakit mempunyai darah yang masih tersisa. Operasi ini berhasil, walaupun membuat pasien harus tidak sadarkan diri dalam jangka waktu yang belum ketahui." Jelas dokter itu.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan menanyakan kamar Luhan. Dokter itu pamit kembali ke tempatnya.

"_Hyeong_, ayo, kita ke kamar Luhan _ge_," ajak Kyungsoo menarik-narik lengan Kris.

"Sabarlah. Kamu tidak dengar tadi kata dokter. Luhan belum bisa dijenguk." Balas Kris lalu membangunkan Baekhyun dan Chen.

"Luhan selamat."

Hanya kalimat itu yang membuat Baekhyun berteriak girang dengan suara 2 oktafnya. Kris hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang mungkin saja bisa membuat pasien disana bertambah sakit.

**OooO**

**Skip time.**

**Hampir 2 ½ minggu Luhan tidak sadarkan diri. Kyungsoo selalu berjaga di samping Luhan, berharap selama dia berjaga Luhan akan sadar dan menyapanya.**

**Hari berganti hari. Minggu berganti minggu. Jam berganti menit. Luhan belum juga menunjukkan tanda akan sadar. Para dokter yang merawat Luhan hanya bisa menunggu. Sampai salah satu dokter mengatakan Luhan sudah meninggal. Luhan hanya hidup karena bantuan alat-alat medis. Itulah perkataan yang membuat Kyungsoo marah besar dan hampir membunuh dokter itu. Untung, disana ada Tao dan Suho yang baru pulang dari Kanada untuk menemani Kyungsoo.**

**OooO**

**Luhan room.**

Kamar itu sepi karena Kyungsoo, Tao maupun Suho yang biasanya berjaga tengah pergi untuk makan siang. Alat-alat medis yang membantu Luhan lah yang menguasai keheningan di ruangan itu. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menunjukkan salah satu perawat yang biasa memeriksa perkembangan Luhan.

Perawat itu memeriksa tabung infus Luhan. Saat itulah keajaiban terjadi. Jari-jari Luhan mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit. Matanya berusaha untuk terbuka. Perawat itu melihat jari-jari Luhan yang menyita pengelihatnnya. Tangan perawat itu langsung menekan tombol untuk memanggil dokter.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter yang merawat Luhan datang dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Luhan. Mata Luhan belum terbuka sempurna tapi telinganya sudah berfungsi dengan jelas. Dapat di dengarnya suara gaduh dari beberapa suara asing. Dia hanya diam saat dokter memeriksanya. Matanya masih berusaha agar terbuka.

"Kyungsoo,"

Lirihan Luhan menghentikan kegiatan dokter dan beberapa perawat di sana. "Tenanglah, Luhan _ssi_."

Setelah selesai memeriksa Luhan. Dokter itu menyuruh para perawat untuk memindahkan Luhan. Tentu saja setelah memastikan keadaan Luhan yang mulai membaik.

**OooO**

Baekhyun dan Chen datang ke rumah sakit dengan terburu-bur setelah mendapat informasi dari Kyungsoo bahwa Luhan sudah sadar.

Kris dan Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama saat mendengar berita dari Suho.

**Luhan room (2 hari kemudian)**

Kamar Luhan seketika menjadi ramai dengan beberapa _namja_ yang membuat para perawat menjadi meleleh (-.-)v

"Kalian. Terima kasih sudah mau menjengukku," kata Luhan senang. Kyungsoo terus menyuapi Luhan. Dan Kai, lihatlah dia jadi sangat menempel dengan Kris sekarang. Untuk urusan hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo telah selesai. Cinta memang rumit, setuju?

"Tidak perlu sungkan, _ge_. Kami senang akhirnya _gege_ sadar." Balas Tao sambil memeluk Suho dari belakang.

"Dasar seme manja," ejek Chen yang sudah sangat akrab dengan Tao. Wajah Tao langsung berubah suntuk saat diejek Chen. "Chen!" peringat Baekhyun menyikut perut Chen.

"Sudah. Kalian kenapa jadi ribut?" tanya Suho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tao menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Suho karena malu.

"Panda...panda," Kai menepuk-nepuk punggung Tao bermaksud mengejek tapi dengan cara yang halus. Kris menyikut Kai seperti Baekhyun menyikut Chen tadi.

"Mana Chanyeol dan Xiumin?" tanya Luhan melihat Baekhyun. "Katanya akan kesini setelah menyelesaikan persiapan pernikahan." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku kalah telak dengan Baozi itu," erang Luhan. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Sedikit demi sedikit Kyungsoo mulai mengingat bagaimana dia dan Luhan bertemu. Dan saat mendengar erangan Luhan, dia jadi mengingat kemesraan antara rusa-bakpao yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Sooie," panggil Luhan meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan tanda tanya besar, "Sepertinya hanya kita yang belum siap-siap menikah. Lihatlah sekitarmu," Kyungsoo melihat sekitarnya. Di ruangan itu memang sangat kental dengan aura '_sarang,sarang,sarang'_. Kyungsoo kembali melihat Luhan polos, "Lalu?"

Luhan menghela nafas, "Kalau aku mengajakmu menikah. Kamu mau?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya tapi menganggukkan kepalanya malu. Luhan tersenyu, bangga, "Setelah aku lulus dan mendapat pekerjaan. Aku akan segera menikahimu. Aku janji."

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis, "Aku pegang janji _gege_."

Terdengarlah seruan dari semua orang di dalam ruangan itu.

Kalimat hidup bahagia selamanya memang tidak mungkin ada di kehidupan nyata. Tapi, kebahagian yang datang setelah kesedihan itu memang ada. Percayalah ^^

**-The End-**

**Coret...coret...tenang belum selesai #ditimpuk**

**OooO**

**Author Pov**

**Bukit. Tempat berkumpul.**

"LUHAN APPA!"

Teriakan Yixing mengalihkan semua pandangan pada sosok yang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya. Di belakangnya ada 3 orang yang mengikuti. Luhan, Suho, Tao dan anak TaoHo, Huang Dong Jin.

Yixing melepaskan pelukan Sehun lalu berlari ke arah Luhan. Kyungsoo masih menatap tidak percaya dengan kedatangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Karena...

"Katanya Luhan _gege_ tidak akan datang. Bukankah Luhan _gege_ ada pertemuan dengan klien yang sangat penting."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Kai memanggil anak-anak yang asyik bermain tersebut untuk berkumpul.

"_Eomma,"_ Minki, Sehun memeluk Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Mama_," _Ming-ming juga memeluk Kai.

"Apa kalian hanya sayang pada _eomma_/Mama kalian?" tanya Kris dan Chanyeol bersamaan. 3 anak itu langsung berlari ke arah _appa_/papa mereka.

"_Annyeong_," sapa Luhan, Tao dan Suho.

Tao dan Suho duduk bersama Dongjin ikut bergabung. Kyungsoo langsung berdiri untuk bertanya dengan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum saat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh _–walaupun Kyungsoo tetap terlihat imut saat melakukannya-_, "Aku datang karena klien yang mengadakan pertemuan tidak bisa datang karena ada hambatan di bandara Jepang. Dan rapat di batalkan."

"Lain kali beritahu dulu," kata Kyungsoo lalu menggendong Yixing. Sehun berdiri lalu menarik-narik celana Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksudnya lalu menurunkan Yixing. Membiarkan Yixing digandeng Sehun untuk duduk.

Chanyeol berbisik pada Kris yang di sebelahnya, "Sepertinya lucu kalau anak-anak kita jodohkan,"

"Aku setuju." Ucap Chen yang mendengarnya. Kris juga begitu juga Tao.

"Aku cepat-cepat kesini karena firasatku mengatakan Kai memanggilmu _yeobo_ lagi." Balas Luhan mendelik pada Kai yang hanya di balas seringai dari Kai.

"Sudah, yang panas bukan kamu saja, Han. Kamu melupakanku," Kris merangkul Kai agar menghilangkan seringainya. Sungguh, bagaimana bisa wajah preman seperti Kai bisa menjadi uke yang sangat manis.

"Mama, mingming lapal," rengek Mingming. Kyungsoo menarik Luhan agar bergabung dengan mereka.

Mereka pun memulai acara makan mereka. Disaat suasana hikmat(?) Chanyeol menyeletuk yang membuat semuanya tertawa. Kecuali, anak-anak kecil itu yang masih asyik dengan makanan mereka _–bermain dengan makanan mereka-_.

"Ayo kita jodohkan anaka-anak kita." Celetuk Chanyeol.

**-The End-**

**Annyeong. *bow**

**Author bawa flashback yang kedua. Semuanya sudah author tulis di atas. Dari Yixing sampai Luhan. Untuk yang mau sekuel author udah nulis dan publish. Silahkan yang menunggunya. Monggo di baca *bow.**

**Mohon review nya untuk chapter ini. Gamsahamnida ^^**


End file.
